Sleep
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Une personne pleure la disparition de deux êtres chers à son coeur. The GazettE.


**Titre : **Sleep.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Base : **The GazettE.

**Note :** Cette idée m'est venue à mon réveil, j'avais cette étrange sensation, fallait que je l'écrive.

**Note 2 :** Le titre vient de la chanson éponyme des Dandy Warhols qui, si possible, est à écouter en lisant.

**Note 3 :** Pas de précision de noms, une couleur de cheveux tout à la fin, imaginez qui vous voulez.

-

**Bonne lecture !**

-**  
**

« Tu sais, je me souviens de plein de choses. Je revois tes regards en coin, tes sourires coquins, ton allure mutine. Je me souviens de tes blagues pas drôles mais qui me faisaient rire quand même, de tes yeux brillants lors de certaines chansons, de la finesse de ton visage. Je revis tous les moments passés ensemble, tes étreintes, tes larmes, tes douleurs. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'adorais ces moments près de toi. Je pensais moins à cette solitude dérangeante dans laquelle je m'étais plongé. Je t'épiais parfois, juste pour le plaisir de voir ton sourire illuminer mon cœur. Je me souviens encore de l'éclat dans tes yeux quand tu es arrivé ce matin-là. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Je t'ai demandé ce qui nous valait l'honneur d'un tel bonheur, et tu m'as répondu cette phrase qui m'a brisé : "Je crois que je suis amoureux". Tu brillais tellement, je ne voulais pas te blesser, alors j'ai joué le jeu. Je revois nos fous rires comme si c'était hier. Mais c'était il y a deux mois déjà. Tu sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer en me disant que j'aurais pu éviter ça. Si j'avais été plus à ton écoute, si je n'avais pas été si égoïste. Mais les si ne changeront rien, je le sais bien. J'ai peur de faire ce que tout le monde me conseille parce qu'alors j'aurais perdu tout espoir. J'ai besoin de quelque chose à me raccrocher, mais ta main ne serre plus la mienne, tes bras ne m'encerclent plus, tes mots ne résonnent plus à mes oreilles. Je devrais me résoudre à te laisser partir, mais ça fait si mal. Pourtant, tu le rejoindrais et tu serais libre… Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à te laisser partir. Pardonne-moi d'avoir espéré, d'avoir prié pour que tu me reviennes. Sois heureux là-bas, c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter. »

___________________

Mon corps est lourd mais je continue de courir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Depuis combien de temps suis-je en train de courir sur ce chemin caillouteux ? Je ne sais plus. Trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps. La lumière est trop claire, les arbres trop verts, le ciel trop bleu, les nuages trop blancs. Il faut que je te retrouve avant de devenir fou. Mon cœur se déchire de ne pas être à tes côtés. Où es-tu ? Je ne prends pas la peine de récupérer mon souffle, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Ma place est près de toi et je veux juste te serrer contre moi. Loin de toi, tout me paraît superficiel, ingérable, suffocant. Sans toi, je n'ai goût à rien et la tristesse déforme mes traits. Je sais que tu es là, tout près. Alors attends-moi, j'arrive. La vie est comme un bonbon acidulé. Ça glisse tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'on l'avale de travers. Et c'est arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. J'agonise doucement, étouffant un peu plus à chaque pas qui m'amène vers la fin du chemin. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me retient, me tire en arrière. Mais il faut que je continue malgré la douleur, car au bout du chemin, je te retrouverai. Ton rire résonne à mes oreilles de plus en plus clairement. Je serai bientôt là mon ange, patiente encore un peu.

___________________

« Tu sais, je me souviens de cette chanson que tu fredonnais tout le temps. Tu avais changé un mot des paroles pour que ça lui corresponde, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte. C'est toi qui me l'as appris en riant quand j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu chantais. Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans ce petit bout de chanson que j'en avais des frissons. A chaque fois qu'elle franchissait tes lèvres, tu paraissais à des kilomètres de nous.

Well I could sleep forever

But it's of _him_ I dream

If I could sleep forever

I could forget about everything

Aujourd'hui, je l'écoute en boucle en pleurant silencieusement. Parce que tout sera bientôt fini, ton rêve deviendra réalité d'ici peu. Il t'attend certainement depuis deux mois, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser partir. Parce que sans toi, je me sens si seul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras plus et je vivrai pour vous. Vis ton rêve avec lui sans te soucier de rien. Dors pour toujours, loin de tout. Loin de moi. J'aurais aimé te le dire ce jour-là, avant que tu ne partes le rejoindre dans ta voiture. J'aurais dû te le dire. Tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras et m'aurais souri. Tu aurais déposé un léger baiser sur ma joue avec un rire cristallin. Ça t'aurait retenu une minute de plus. Une minute qui aurait tout changé. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'étais égoïste et je t'en voulais de passer tant de temps avec lui. Alors même si c'est trop tard et que je m'en mords les doigts, passe une bonne journée mon chou et fais attention à toi. »

___________________

J'aperçois ta silhouette au loin. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et j'accélère ma course. Je file comme un courant d'air, aidé par le vent qui me pousse en avant. Tu m'apparais enfin. Tu rayonnes encore plus que dans mes souvenirs, ton sourire est tellement tendre. Tes yeux brillent de milles feux et je me sens pousser des ailes. Je suis enfin libre et je plonge dans tes bras ouverts. Tu m'accueilles chaleureusement et me serre contre toi. Je suis tellement heureux mon ange, tellement heureux. Ton cœur bat si vite dans ta poitrine, je ferme les yeux pour me laisser bercer par cette douce mélodie. Tes doigts jouent avec mes cheveux puis tu relèves ma tête. Je te souris, soulagé d'être là. Tu m'embrasses tendrement et attrapes ma main. Nous reprenons la route sereinement. Tout est fini maintenant, toutes les épreuves ont pris fin. Et tant que tu es à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arrêter. Tu es ma force, tu es mon âme. Et je sais que tu ne disparaîtras plus. Nous sommes ensemble, pour toujours.

___________________

Un bip lancinant s'élève dans une pièce, suivi d'un long sanglot. Tout est blanc, pur et propre. Pourtant, cet endroit représente l'enfer pour un jeune homme en pleurs, debout à côté d'un lit. Deux mois auparavant, un terrible accident avait eu lieu comme l'indiquait le vieux journal posé sur la table de chevet. Un camion avait embouti une voiture, tuant le passager sur le coup et plongeant le chauffeur dans le coma. Le conducteur du camion s'en sortit sain et sauf, pas même une égratignure. Il n'avait pas vu le panneau et avait refusé la priorité. Si la voiture était arrivée une minute plus tard, rien ne serait arrivé. Et ce jeune homme s'en veut, mais il vivra. Parce qu'il leur a promis. Il a enfin laissé son meilleur ami rejoindre son aimé mort deux mois plus tôt. Il a enfin réalisé qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse partir pour stopper ses souffrances. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer la perte de cette personne. Pourtant, doucement, il se ressaisit. Il essuie ses joues, caresse une dernière fois la chevelure dorée de son ami et sort de la pièce. Il a des choses à accomplir. Pour lui. Mais aussi pour eux.

-

**FIN**

-**  
**

**Note de fin :** Verdict ?


End file.
